It was you
by Iberius27
Summary: After a misunderstanding separates Arnold y Helga they meet again but she is no longer alone that Arnold will do to recover Helga. fanfic translation ( eras tu) ( songfic)
1. Chapter 1

It was you

Frist of all I would like to say that, this is my frist fanfic wriitten in english ,and that I am using Google traslate to translate this fanfic , and If notice any error in translation let me know ,and without more begin, and I forgot to put the lyrics of trsanslated songs along with original lyrics

I don't own the rights of Hey Arnold nor of the songs shown here, Hey Arnold's rights belong to Craig Barlett and nickelodon

Chapter one

Seven years had passed since the last time Arnold and Helga saw each other , it was a very sad day for both of us since Helga the eternal crush on Arnold and Arnold who recently discovered her new feelings toward her personal bully who had rescued her parents ,they would be separated by misunderstanding that would change their lives

Flashback

Arnold now with his parents returned to hillwood for a short season ,because Arnold knew that after he returned he and his parents would move to New York , he wanted say goodbay to his frainds and talk to the new owner of his haert and tel him that loved her

The plane in wich Arnold and his parents landed landed on April 4 being received by his familiy and frainds he said nothing at that time ,but he knew he could'nt, leve without say goodbay and he knew he could'nt leave whitout telling Helga that he loved her, so he quote all his frainds except Helga in the Gerald fields

_ Why did you quote us here Arnold? they said all,

_ That I have to inform everyone

_ What is Arnold?

_ is that I Will move to New York said this sorry

_What!? Asked everyone

_ Yes it is ,I Will move

_ When you leave

_ in few hours

The poor Arnold, they did not let him go from there ,they whanted what Arnold said was no true ,it was until seven in the afrternoon that he left the Gerald field , Arnold returned to sunset arms crestfallen because he wanted to talk but time did not allow it since would leave hillwood at eigth in afrternoon, he arrived at sunset arms and was received by his parents

_ Arnold are you ready

_ Yes dad you know yes, I already have my suitcase ready

_I forgot Helga is waiting for you on the rooftop

_ Helga! I ask curious

_ Yes and go and talk to her quickly we leave in an hour

_ I will go fast father

_ He climbed quickly to the roof and found a Helga without pigtails ,without a bun with loose hair and guitar in hand

_ Helga said Arnold

_ Tell me it's no true ,said Helga on the verge of tears ,referring to Arnold's move

_ Tell me it's no true,she repeats screaming

_ I m sorry but it's true and there 's nothing I can do

_ Helga said Arnold trying to talk to her to Tell her what she feels

_ Shut up football head

_ Plaese Helga I need to talk to you

_ Shut up Arnold

_ If this is the last time I see you I 'll tell everything in a song

( it was you)Eras tu ( Leonel García)

**_La constante sensación ( the constant feeling )_**

**_De qué todo irá mejor (what Will all be better)_**

**_Aunque no tuviera explicación (although I had no explanation)_**

**_Ese tono casi azul( that almost blue tone that has all the light)_**

**_Y sutil toque de perfección ( and subtle touch of perfection)_**

**_Esa voz que me llegaba ( that voice the came to me )_**

**_Cuando estaba frente al mar( when I was facing the sea)_**

**_Que calmaba todo en mi interior ( that calmed everything inside me)_**

**_No estaba en mi imaginación (I was not in my imagination)_**

**_Coro_**

**_Eras tu la( el ) que daba es mundo (it was you who gave that world)_**

**_Ese color ( is colour)_**

**_Eras tu con tu amor ( it was you with your love)_**

**_Eras tu ese brillo ( it was you that shine)_**

**_Ese resplandor ( that glow) _**

**_La gota de magia ( the magic drop)_**

**_En es sabor ( in is flavor)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor (it was you my love)_**

**_La total seguridad (total secuirty )_**

**_De que nada iba a fallar (what was going to fail)_**

**_De qué no podíamos fracasar (what we couldn't fail)_**

**_Esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar ni en la más profunda oscuridad (that luminosity thath will still the deepest darkness )_**

**_Es nueva cualidad ( that new quality )_**

**_De poder adivinar lo que es falso de lo que es verdad ( to be able to guess what is false from what is true)_**

**_Han abandonado la ciudad ( they have left the city)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Eras tu la ( el) que daba es mundo,( IT was you who gave that world)_**

**_Ese color (is colour)_**

**_Eras tu con tu amor (it was you with your love)_**

**_Eras tu es brillo ( it was you that shine)_**

**_Ese resplandor ( that glow)_**

**_La gota de magia ( the magic drop)_**

**_En ese sabor ( in is flavor)_**

**_eras tu ( it was you )_**

**_Mi amor ( my love)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor ( it was you my love)_**

**_Eras tu ( it was you)_**

**_(Scream) Grito ( nooooooooo)_**

**_Eras tu ( it was you)_**

**_Ese brillo ( that shine)_**

**_Ese resplandor ( that glow)_**

**_La gota de magia en ese sabor( the magic drop in is flavor)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor( it was you my love)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor ( IT was you my love) _**

**_Eras tu ( it was you)_**

Arnold was shocked by the song Helga had just sung , in nutselll it was all he dream since he fall in love with her and impulsively kissed her waiting that kiss to last the life he would be without her and she whit him

_ Why do you do it?asked Helga bathed in tears

_ Helga I love you

_ Don't say it now that you're leaving

_ But that's how it is

In that come Arnold's parents

_ son it 's time to go

_ But dad hasn't finished here yet

_ go football head

_ Helga

_ go Arnold

And without more he left and will not return in seven years

End of flashback

Now back to the present ,Arnold was lying in is grandfather's packard now of his parents ,he was listening to músic on his cell phone on the way to Hillwood

_( little ) Paula rojo (poco)_

**_Es raro de explicar ( it 's weird yo explain )_**

**_Como nos conocimos ( how we met)_**

**_Dos almas que al pasar ( two souls that when passing)_**

**_Unieron su destino (joined,their destiny)_**

**_Nadie supo descifrar (nobody knew decipher)_**

**_Nos hicimos amigos (we became frainds)_**

**_En la puerta de aquel bar( at the door of that bar)_**

**_Juntamos los caminos (we join the roads)_**

**_No, ya no podremos borrar ( no ,we can't delete)_**

**_Aquel verano junto al mar (that summer by the sea)_**

**_Coro_**

**_Poco , que la vida simplemente sabe a poco (little,that life simply testes a little)_**

**_Y no quiero consolarme con soñarte (and I don't want to comfort myself with dreaming with you)_**

**_Solo quiero imaginarte y poder (I just to imagine and be able to)_**

**_Verte y sentirte aquí mi lado y adorarte (see you and feel here by my side and adore you)_**

**_Y tirar mi historia en alguna parte ( and throw my story somewhere)_**

**_Escribir un libro blanco con tu nombre ( write a white book with your name)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_mil enfados sin razón ( a thousand angry for no reason)_**

**_Nos hicieron mas fuertes ( they made us stronger)_**

**_Mi pasado se enterró (my past was buried )_**

**_Mi futuro es tu presente ( my future is your present)_**

**_Me quede sin corazón (I ran out of heart )_**

**_De tanto imaginarte(so much to imagine)_**

**_Me quedé sin la canción (I ran out of song )_**

**_Que quise regalarte ( what did you want to give you)_**

**_Y yo que temí siempre al amor ( and I who always feared love)_**

**_No supe verlo y ahora todo sabe a poco (I didn't know how to see and now everything taste little)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Poco ,que la vida simplemente sabe a poco (little, that life simply testes little)_**

**_Y no quiero consolarme con soñarte ( and I don't want to comfort myself with dreaming you)_**

**_Solo quiero imaginarte y poder ( i just to imagine and be able to)_**

**_Verte y sentirte aquí a mi lado y adorarte (see you and feel here by my side and adore you)_**

**_Y tirar mi historia en alguna parte (and throw my story somewhere)_**

**_Escribir un libro blanco con tu nombre ( write a white book with your name )_**

**_End of coro _**

_**y los años pasarán ( and the years will pass)**_

**_Dormiré abrazada ( I will sleep hug)_**

**_A tu recuerdo que siempre sera (to you memory that it will always be )_**

**_Coro_**

**_Poco, que la vida simplemente sabe a poco ( little, that life simply testes little)_**

**_Y no quiero consolarme con soñarte ( and I don't want to comfort myself with dreaming you)_**

**_Solo quiero imaginarte y poder (I just to imagine and be able to) _**

**_Verte y sentirte aquí a mi lado y adorarte (see you and feel here by my side and adore you)_**

**_Y tirar mi historia en alguna parte (and throw my story somewhere)_**

**_Escribir un libro blanco con tu nombre ( write a white book with your name)_**

**_Con tu nombre ( with your name)_**

**_End_**

**_( don't forget )Franco de Vita ( no se olvida)_**

**_Todo cambia ( everything changes)_**

**_Ya lo sé ( I already know it)_**

**_Pero hay cosas que se resisten (but there are things that resist )_**

**_No pretendo ser distinto (I don't pretend to be different)_**

**_Metí la pata más de una vez lo se ( I screwed up more than once I I know)_**

**_Pero yo nunca te olvidé ( but I never forgot you)_**

**_Porque eres de esas cosas ( because you are one of those things)_**

**_Que por más que pasa el tiempo ( that as time go by)_**

**_Coro _**

**_No no se olvida ( no dont forget)_**

**_Eso besos que me diste ( that kisses you gave me)_**

**_No se olvida ( don't forget)_**

**_Hay que tener mala memoria (you have to have a bad memory)_**

**_No no se olvida ( no don't forget)_**

**_Por mas que pongo a remojar ( for more than I put to soak )_**

**_Tus huellas no se quitan ( you footprints are not removed)_**

**_Y eso no se olvida ( and this is not forgotten)_**

**_End of coro_**

**_Todo viene todo va ( everything come everything goes)_**

**_Pero hay quien se queda en el medio (but there are those who stay In the middle )_**

**_No pretendo convencerte ( I don't pretend to convince you)_**

**_Solo quédate un poco más ( just stay a little longer)_**

**_Después de ti que puedo esperar ( after you what can I except)_**

**_Si tu eres de esas cosas ( if you are one of those things )_**

**_Que por más que pasa el tiempo (that as time go by)_**

**_Coro_**

**_No no se olvida (no don't forget)_**

**_Esos besos que me diste (that kisses you gave me)_**

**_No se olvida (don't forget)_**

**_Hay que tener mala memoria (you have to have a bad memory)_**

**_No no se olvida(no don't forget)_**

**_Por mas que pongo a remojar (for more than I put to soak)_**

**_Tus huellas no se quitan ( you footprints are not removed)_**

**_Y eso no se olvida ( and this is not forgotten)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Y a pesar de que voy perdiendo (and even though, I 'm losing )_**

**_Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo ( there Will always be a second time)_**

**_Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo ( there will always be a second time)_**

**_Si te debo tantas cosas (if ,I owe you so many things)_**

**_Que no se como pagarte ( I don't know how to pay you)_**

**_Y eso no se olvida ( and this is not forgotten)_**

**_Y eso no se olvida ( and this is not forgotten )_**

**_No se olvida el aire si hace falta pa' vivir (the air is not forgotten if it is necessary to live)_**

**_No se olvida el cielo ( sky is not forgotten)_**

**_No se olvida el cielo (sky not forgotten)_**

**_Si algun día estuviste ahí ( if one day you ware there)_**

**_Coro _**

**_No no se olvida ( no don't forget)_**

**_Esos besos que me diste ( that kisses you gave me)_**

**_Hay que tener mala memoria (you have to have a bad memory)_**

**_No no se olvida ( no don't forget)_**

**_Por mas que pongo a remojar (for more than I put to soak)_**

**_Tus huellas no se quitan (you footprints are not removed)_**

**_Y eso no se olvida (and this is not forgotten )_**

**_Y eso no se olvida (and this is forgotten)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Por mas que el tiempo pase ( no matter how much time passes )_**

**_Yo jamás te olvidaré (I will never forget you )_**

**_Por mas que el tiempo pase ( no metter how much time passes)_**

**_Yo nunca te olvidaré (I will never forget you)_**

He returns to accommodate the seat to it's original position while being seen angrily by his father

_ I can't believe you were expelled from the last high school in New York where you had no stain on you record

_ I already told you that I only defend myself

_ I don't know why you became so isolated even sometimes violent

_ Yes, yes you know

Arnold become like this because he a lived a hell ,since Helga's mistreatmeants were caresses compared to those he received in New York

_ It was because I walked away from Helga

End of frist chapter

I hope you liked them I remind you that you can leve me a review that I read them all and that is my frist fanfic wriitten in english so have a little patience for the second chapter and without more for the moment iberius says goodbay


	2. Chapter 2

It was you

Chapter two

I don't own the rights of hey Arnold or characters except those that creaste and rights belong to Craig Barlett and nickelodon

Meanwhile in another part of city Helga was returning yo hillwood she had been to Seattle Washington , although it was not very far from hillwood it was good for her after Arnold's depature and Olga's lie

Flashback

Olga passed by sunset arms and saw Helga on the rooftop cryaing and Arnold beggings his parents to stay

_ Dad , I can't leave if she love me said Arnold

_ I know but I can't do anything answered Miles

_ If you can, we can stay ,I can stay

_ Arnold we spent nine years without you ,seriously you think we are going to endure being away from you

_ Dad I love her

_ I know but there is nothing to do

_ But

Arnold Phillip Shortman you will come with us and it is the last world

_ But

_ No buts this is the best for us

_ for us or for you

And without further getting into the car leaving a piece of his soul in Hillwood

Olga saw this, she knew the feelings Helga had about her blond partner and knew that Helga would feel sad to know that Arnold had to decide between her parents and her, so he came up whit an idea ,lying somthings he did'nt often do , when Helga arrived home , she would talk her

_ Hi Helga

_ Hi Olga answered her without encouragement since she was sad

_ Helga why are you like that Olga said seeing the deteriorated mood

_ Is that Arnold left said knowing that his sister knew about his feelings for Arnold and continued _ and the worst thing is that he wanted to stay with me because he loves me

_ Seriously because I passed by and saw him in his parents 'car together with a girl that i I Don't recognize and they were kissing

_ Damn Arnold but I have to forget you said Helga angrily to hear the lie

Two months later ,Olga came up with Helga and her parents moving to Seattle because being In Hillwood could affect Helga, Helga got a boyfriend named Desmond , he loved her and she let herself be loved by him. But the love he feels o felt for Arnold was strong every time something or someone remined him he began to cry especially when she listened the song she dedicated to him(eras tu) it was you ( Leonel García),so after seven years Olga believed that Helga was ready for her last wounds regarding her blond love to heal ,but she kept feeling guilty for what he did to Helga by lying to him and all damege Helga suffered for what she believed was white lie , but she did'nt knows that white lies don't exist

_ I can't believe you made me leave my boyfriend in Seattle

_ I already told you it was my dad's idea to come here said Olga lying

_ also it will only be a season

_that you said last time and we ended up being seven years there

_ I just hope I can overcome the memories of him said Helga referring to Arnold

_ Me too said Olga

_ she believed that lying to her prevented hurting her, but instead caused her a bigger one and not only Helga she didnt know it , it also hurt Arnold

End of the second chapter

I hope you liked it and I remind you that you can leave a review that I read all and without more iberius says goodbay


	3. Chapter 3

It was you

I don't own the rights of hey Arnold or his caracters belong to Craig Barlett and nickelodon except those that o created or own the rights to song shown here

Chapter three

But fate was a bastard would unite them again but nothing would be as before ,now it was Arnold who had fight for the love of his beloved blonde ,and Helga buried the love he feels for Arnold at the bottom of his haert , Arnold would have that dirt play something that the old Arnold would not do but that Arnold is buried under a slab of seven years

Arnold once arrived at the sunset arms unpacked his stuff and inhaled the air of Hillwood was finally home

_ I 'm finally home he said happy

_ Hi Arnold said Phil

_ Grandpa I haven't seen you in a long time

_ Yes we miss you so match man not so small anymore

_ Grandfather, and Helga asked hoping he was still here

_ I 'm sorry Arnold she moved to Seattle two months after you left

_ Ohhh he said sadly

Arnold immediately went up to his old room that was empty these years that he was not there ,after arranging his stuff ,he went up to the lobby and took from grandfather's packard , but his father stopped him before leaving

_ Where are you going

_ I already told you I want to enroll in a music and singing school in Hillwood

_ Yes ,I know ,but it wouldn't better if we took you

_ Ah dad you know I 'm very cautious with the car

_ Yes ,just as you were wise to hit that guy in the last school in New York where you had no negative record in you school record

_ I already told you that I only defend myself ,and he and people like him deserved it

_ If you don't have another question I'm leaving

_ Meanwhile in the Pataky house Helga was dressed ,she puts on a pink shirt, a browns pants and white shoes, she no longer wore her pink bow ,she has it stored in a box next to books and books of poems in honor of Arnold ,said that everything that was part of her story,,a story that ended with lie , she would go to the same place where Arnold will go

_ Goodbay familiy later I come

_ Where are you going ?

_ I 'm going to enroll in a music and singing

_ Arnold was the frist to arrive ,wearning a black hoodie , worn pants and his blue cap under the hood

_ Hello said the receptionist

_ Hello Arnold replied

_ What do you need

_, what is your name

_ Arnold Shortman

_ Ok ready

In that comes Helga and collides with him and tells him

_ Hey fool look where you walk

_ the one that must be fixed is another ,he said it only seeing the hair of the blonde

_ he thought it was another shallow hollow head ,but what he didn't know that he was facing the love of his life

_ The next day he enrolled in high school PS 115, that of his former frainds is PS 116

_ He went to music school when he met Gerald

_ Arnold is you

_,Yes ,its me Gerald

_ How much without seeing us

_ Why are you here?, you are not supposed to be in New York

_ I was expelled from the last school in New York where my record was not registered

_ You expelled, Gerald could not believe it

_ Yes ,because I needed Helga

_ Helga!?

_ Yes, I had fallen in love with her

_ what happened ,because when Helga left she said pest of you

_ Gerald she loved me

_ What happened on the roof of the sunset arms

_ How do you know that

_ She said something happened on the rooftop

_ Gerald I 'll tell you another day I'm late to go to my music school

_ OK see you

_ And ah Gerald don't tell anyone I'm here

_ neglect I won't say anything

Arnold arrived at school ,all normal ,always with his hood that did not allow him to see his face ,until the break when Helga greeted himself with the other students of that school and lot girls began to see Arnold and who considered the mistery behind Arnold's identity attractive

_ Hi said Helga

_ Hi Helga dijo Amber one of the girls who had fallen in love with Arnold

_ How much do yo see

_ you're blind Helga to that boy

_ I'm going to introduce myself said Amber

_ Neglect already goes Helga said another girl

Arnold was at the edge of the schoolyard listeing to music until Helga arrived

_ Hi said Helga

_ Hi said Arnold with no apparent desire to start to conversation

_ My name is Helga .G .Pataky

_ Helga? Asked Arnold in shock

_ Yes , I just told you

_ It's you really Helga

_ You know me she asked

_ It's me Arnold said this taking off his hood

_ You can't be ,you are supposed to be in New York

_ I came because I was expelled from the school where I I was , all because I I was missing

_ You were missing, yes of course ,if as far as I know you got someone else

_ Who told you revere stupidity

_ Helga surprised since Arnold never spoke like that, after a few seconds he replied

_ Olga

_ I don't know why you listened to him I love you

_ It's no true you don't love me

_ I will show you

_ Then kiss her ,kiss her hard but at the same time tenderness ,kiss her with need ,with passion until she pulled him away

_ you still love me

_ No and it doesn't matter I have a boyfriend and I don't love you anymore

_ I don't care if you have a boyfriend, I will fight for you

_ and he sang a song

_**( although now you are with him) aunque ahora estes con el (Ricardo Montaner)**_

_**Injustamente estas pidiendo que te olvide (you are unfairly asking me to forget you)**_

_**Que de la vuelta y te abandone para siempre ( turn around and leave you forever)**_

_**Dices que el no se merece este castigo( you say he doesn't deserve this punishment)**_

_**Que tu amor me haya elegido(that your love has chosen me**_

_**Y que yo no quiera perderte (and that I don't want to lose you)**_

_**Hazle caso al corazón ( pay attention to the haert )**_

_**Yo te lo pido (I ask you)**_

_**Probablemente no has querido lastimarlo (you probably didn't want to hurt him)**_

_**Y estas diciéndole mentiras de los dos ( and you are telling lies of both of them **_

_**Lo que no sabes es que (what you don't know is that )**_

_**Solo con mirarnos es tan fácil delatarnos ( just looking at us is so easy to give us away )**_

_**Que morimos por amor ( that we die for love)**_

_**Yo no voy a resignarme ( I 'm not going to resign myself )**_

_**Y que me perdone dios ( and forgive me god)**_

_**Coro**_

_**Yo te amaré ( I will love you)**_

_**Aunque no estés a mi lado (although not by my side)**_

_**Y no me quieras escuchar ( and you don't want to hear me)**_

_**Aunque digas que has cambiado ( even if you say that you have changed)**_

_**Y que te tengo que olvidar (and that I have to forget you)**_

_**Yo te seguiré buscando ( I will keep looking for you)**_

_**Te seré incondicional ( I will be unconditional)**_

_**Yo te amaré ( I will love you)**_

_**Porque sigo enamorado (because I ' m still in love )**_

_**Y he jurado serte fiel ( and I have sworn to be faithful)**_

_**Porque tienes que aceptarlo ( because you have to accept it)**_

_**Que me amas tu también (that you love me too)**_

_**Porque estas pensando en mi ( because you are thinking about me)**_

_**Aunque ahora estes con el ( although now you are with him)**_

**_Coro _**

**_Yo te amaré ( I will love you)_**

**_Porque sigo enamorado ( because I 'm still in love)_**

**_Y he jurado serte fiel ( and I have sworn to be faithful)_**

**_Porque tienes que aceptarlo (because you have to accept it)_**

**_Que_****_ me amas tu también (that you love me too)_**

**_Porque estas pensando en mi (because you have thinking about me)_**

**_Aunque ahora estes con el (although now you are with him) _**

**_Coro _**

**_Yo te amaré ( I will love you)_**

**_Porque sigo enamorado ( because I ' m still in love)_**

**_Y he jurado serte fiel (because I have sworn to be faithful )_**

**_Porque tienes que aceptarlo ( because you have to accept it)_**

**_Que me amas tu también (that you love me too)_**

**_Porque estas pensando en mi ( because you have thinking about me)_**

**_Aunque ahora estes con el (although now you are with him) _**

_ something is clear to you, you are my past he is my present

_ and I will be you future

_ forget it football head I already forgot you

_ It's not true I knew from the kiss I gave you

Arnold has just started a crusade to recover and will do it according to him ,while Helga will fight the feelings he had buried in his haert maybe Arnold can get them out

End of the third chapter

I hope you liked it and remind you that you can leave me review that I read them all and without more for the moment iberius says goodbay


	4. Chapter 4

It was you

Chapter four

I don't owe the rights of hey Arnold or the songs shown here the rights of hey Arnold belong to Craig Barlett and nickelodon

Desmond suspected that Helga just loved him more ,he didn't love him ,he felt that this ver belonged yo someone else when Helga told him I love you ,it seemed false,acted ,it seemed like a lie, a vile fallacy , not because she didn't want it if not because her heart belonged to someone else ,he asked her and she told him more than once that she loved him , and so the seven years went by

Returnig yo present Helga was knocking euphoric the door of the house of Phoebe

_ Phoebe get out once Helga said

_ What do you have asked this

_ Why didn't tell me Arnold had returned

_ Arnold returned?

_ Don't play the innocent you know what I ' m talking about

_ I don't know I didn't know Arnold had returned

_ That you boyfriend did not tell you with excess hair

_ Yes ,he hasn't told me and he wouldn't hide it from me unless

_ Unless he asked for it

_ let me talk him to know what he knows

In that receives a message from Arnold

It was song lyrics

The scientist ( coldplay)

**_come up to meet you _**

**_Tell you I 'm sorry _**

**_You don't know how lovely you are_**

**_I had to find you _**

**_Tell you I need you_**

**_Tell you I set you apart _**

**_Tell me you secrets _**

**_And ask your questions_**

**_Oh lets go back to the start _**

**_Running in circles _**

**_Coming up tails_**

**_Heads on a science apart _**

**_Nobody said it was easy _**

**_It's such shame for us to part _**

**_Nobody said it was easy _**

**_No one ever said it would be this hard _**

**_Oh take me back to the start_**

**_I was just guessing at numbers a figures _**

**_Pulling you puzzles apart _**

**_Question of science _**

**_Science and progress _**

**_Don't speak as loud my heart_**

**_Tell me you love me_**

**_Come back and hunt me _**

**_Oh and rush to start_**

**_Running in circles _**

**_Chasing our tails _**

**_Come back as we are_**

_**Nobody said it was easy **_

_**Oh it 's such shame for us to part **_

_**Nobody said it was easy **_

_**No one over said it would be hard**_

_**I'm going back to start**_

_ Damm Arnold seriosly believe that with this I will love him again

_ Helga, you still love him , isn't he ?

_ No I don't love him

_ Helga don't lie me , I know you I know you still love him

_ Ok i still love him

_ What's up with your boyfriend Desmond

_ I want it ,I feel happy with it but

_ but you don't love him

_ i will get to love him

_ Helga you will only hurt yourself

_ I 'll be fine

_ Ok , let me talk to Gerald to see if he knew Arnold was here

Two hours later Phoebe arrives at Gerald's house

_ Gerald did you know that Arnold is here

_ who told you

_ you knew it and you didn't tell me

_ Hey love I also just found out and he told me not tell anyone

_ But you I knew it

_ Yes this afternoon I found it

_ Damm Gerald she suffering because he is here

_ She suffering, yes of course, Arnold did suffer because she wasn't

_ How did he suffer? , if he got another girl

_ Phoebe do you know the reason why Arnold is here

_ To annoy Helga and not let her be happy with her boyfriend

_ Phoebe you really know why Arnold is here

_ Well,no

_ He ' s here because he was expelled from the school in New York where he studied

_ Arnold expelled?

_ He says it was the only school where he had no negative record

_ He says i go through all that because because he miss Helga

_ Snd if so it was why he left

_ He left because he has no choice ,talk to his parents today and they told me he begged them, he implored them not to leave

_ But what Olga said Arnold found someone else before leaving

_ I don't know but it seemed lie ,and that's not all they told me ,they told me that he eventually became isoleted even violent

_ I must tell Helga

_ Don't do it won't believe you

_ But if everything is as you say why Olga said about the girl

_ I don't know but it seems that someone lies and I see Arnold and I think he needed Helga

The next day Arnold asked his parents to change him from school to high school PS 116

_ Well it seems everything is in order ,your son is now part of this institution said the school principal

_ Arnold if you want you can go to launch while I finish filling out you registration papers with your parents

_ Ok

Arnold walks the halls of his new school until he reaches the cafeteria

_ Hey guys ,isn't that Arnold? Said Rhonda

_ what, says Helga

_ Look over there says Stinky

_ It's Arnold says Sid

_ Damm Arnold followed me says Helga

Meanwhile at that launc time ends and she goes to her locker and sneaks up and he sing in her ear

**_(between your wings)Entre tus alas( Camila)_**

**_Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad (I was always a slave to freedom)_**

**_De eso que saben flotar ( of those who know how to_****_ float )_**

**_Y que besan el cielo ( and they kiss the sky)_**

**_ Y Hasta que apareciste por ahi( and until you appeared there)_**

**_Me decidí aterrizar ( I decided to land)_**

**_Y quedarme en tu suelo ( and stay in your floor)_**

**_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión ( I discovered my faith in your illusion )_**

**_Mi alma reconoció tu voz ( my soul recognized you voice )_**

**_Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón( and so my heart left behind you)_**

**_Coro_**

**_Vuelo entre tus alas ( flight between your wings)_**

**_Despierto entre tú calma y mi paz ( awake between you calm and my peace)_**

**_Y mi razón ( and my reason)_**

**_Viajo en tu mirada ( I travel in your eyes)_**

**_Me elevas soy mejor( you lift me up I 'm better)_**

**_De lo que fui por ti ( than I went for you)_**

**_Amor ( love)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Y hasta hoy pensaba que la libertad ( and until today I thought the freedom)_**

**_Estaba en otro lugar ( was in another place)_**

**_Y hoy la llevo por dentro ( and today I carry it inside )_**

**_Me asomé al laberinto de tu amor ( I peered into your love's maze )_**

**_Aquí encontré mi verdad ( here I found my truth)_**

**_Y en ti esta lo que quiero ( and in you is what I want)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Vuelo entre tus alas ( flight between your wings )_**

**_Despierto entre tú calma y mi paz ( awake between you Calm and my peace)_**

**_Y mi razón ( and my reason)_**

**_Viajo en tu mirada (I travel in your eyes )_**

**_Me elevas soy mejor ( you lift me up l ' m better)_**

**_De lo que fui por ti ( than I went for you)_**

**_Amor ( love)_**

**_Coro_**

**_Viajo en tu mirada (I travel in your eyes)_**

**_Me elevas soy mejor (you lift me up I'm better)_**

**_De lo que fui por ti ( than I went for you)_**

**_Amor (love)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad (I was always a slave to freedom)_**

**_Contigo puedo tocar ( I can touch with you)_**

**_Lo que soñe tanto tiempo ( what I dreamed so long)_**

and without warning he kisses her she melts ( figuratively)in Arnold's arms until she reacts and pushes him

_ Arnold never kiss me again

_ I know you still love me I checked with kiss I gave

_ no, i don't love you

_ stop lying me please Helga I love you

_ It is not true if it you were so you would not have left

_ I had no choice and for me being there was worse than hell

_ don't say it, if you deligthed to leave and beside that you weren't just true, while you told me ,you kissed with someone else, its not like that

_ No ,that is not true I begged , I implored ,but I could not convince them and there was no one with me and when I tell you I love you Helga it is because it's true

_ I don't believe you and this conversation is over I have to go to class

Two hours later both were already In music school

_ Hey,pay attention said the teacher,

_ Mr. Shortman would be so kind to take off his hood and pay attention

He take off his hood and truns to see the teacher

_ That's better ,as I was saying ,I need two students to represent the school at the next recital

In that Helga and Arnold have an idea

_ Great so will show that it 's past business thought Helga

_ Great so I can fall in love with me again

_ Volunteers said the teacher

_ Me said Helga

_ Me too said Arnold

_ It's fine the recital will be on Friday April 4th

_ Perfect I will recover it the same day I lost it thought Arnold

End of the fourth chapter

I hope you liked it and you know the rest and without more iberius says goodbay


	5. Chapter 5

It was you

Chapter five

I don't own the rights of the characters of hey Arnold except those that I created, nor do I own the rights of the songs shown here

Helga talked with her boyfriend who was in Seattle

_ Hey Desmond said Helga

_ What do you need love ,answered her boyfriend dark _ haired and browns eyes

_ You see, next Friday I will have a singing recital and I wanted to see if you could come

_ I'll be there

Meanwhile the week passed and the day of event is come, and Arnold was ready for recover his beloved blonde and would do things that old Arnold , the benefactor, one who always respected the unwritten moral codes and the purest person of all Hillwood not do, would play dirty , but as the saying goes " in war and love everything goes

And as I said destiny was a bastard when we returned to unite our protagonists and instead of closing wounds still fresh they would Open Open others for a cruel lie .the event began at six in the evening , in stand of the gym where the event was held were familes of Arnold and Helga ,Helga boyfriend was below these and little above this Gerald and Phoebe supporting to their respective frainds and after a while the teacher started the presentations

_ They would be so kind as to give me a minute of their attention said the teacher

_ Thank you, the teacher replied when she saw the attention returned to her

_ Today two youngs deligth us with their voices they are Helga. and Arnold Shortman

_ It's fine, the stage is yours Helga said the teacher

_ But I understood that Arnold would be the one to start

_ It was like but Arnold wanted to change place

Flashback

_ Teacher

_ Yes mr Shortman who wants

_ it's true that I will be the one to start the recital

_ Indeed why?

_ I want to start to Helga

_ Why?

_ Because I feel nervous when I start

_ ok Helga will start the recital

End of the flashback

_ Helga will sing to us , pero me acuerdo de ti (but I remember you )from Cristina Aguilera dedícated to Arnold Shortman

( but I remember you) Pero me acuerdo de ti (Cristina Aguilera)

**_ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal (nos that my life is normal) _**

**_Que tengo en casa quién sueña con verme llegar ( I have at home who dreams of seeing come)_**

**_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie(now i can say that I am standing)_**

**_Ahora que me va muy bien ( now that things are going my way)_**

**_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar ( now that over time I managed to overcome)_**

**_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar ( that love that almost killed me)_**

**_Ahora ya ( now now,)_**

**_No hay más dolor ( there is no more pain)_**

**_Ahora al fin ( now finally )_**

**_Vuelto a ser yo ( be me again)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( But I remember you) _**

**_Y otra vez pierdo la calma ( and again I lose the calm)_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( but I remember you) _**

**_Y se me desgarra el alma ( and my soul is torn )_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti (but I remember you) _**

**_Y se borra mi sonrisa ( and my smile is erased )_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( but I remember you) _**

**_Y mi mundo se hace trizas ( and my world is torn apart)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Ahora que mi futuro empieza brillar (now that my future start to shine)_**

**_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad ( now that they have given me back my secuirty)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Ahora ya ( now now)_**

**_No hay más dolor ( there is no more pain)_**

**_Ahora al fin (now finally)_**

**_Vuelto a ser yo( be me again)_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( but I remember you) _**

**_Y otra vez pierdo la calma ( and again i lose the Calm)_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( but I remember you) _**

**_Y se me desgarra el alma ( and my soul is torn)_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( but I remember you) _**

**_Y se borra mi sonrisa ( and my smile is erased)_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti ( but I remember you) _**

**_Y mi mundo se hace trizas( and my world is torn apart)_**

and now Helga plays us angels of Robin Williams ( yuridia version) dedicated to her boyfriend Desmond

Arnold thought that although she said she dedicated it to her boyfriend that song was for him

**_( angels) angel ( yuridia ) _**

**_Así es la ley( that's the law)_**

**_Te conocí ( I met you)_**

**_El viento se me fue ( the wind went away)_**

**_Tal como llegó ( as it arrived)_**

**_Y te fallé (and I failed you)_**

**_Te hice daño ( I hurt you)_**

**_Tantos años yo( so many years I)_**

**_Pasé por todo sin pensar ( I went through everything without thinking)_**

**_Te amé sin casi amar ( I loved you without almost loving)_**

**_Y al final quien me salvó ( and in the end who saved me)_**

**_El angel que quiero yo ( the angel I want )_**

**_Coro_**

**_De nuevo tu (you again)_**

**_Te cuelas en mis huesos ( you slip into my bones)_**

**_Dejándome tu beso junto al corazón (leaving your kiss next to heart)_**

**_Y otra vez tu( and again you)_**

**_Abriendome tus alas ( opening your wings)_**

_Me_**_ sacas de las malas ( you take me out of the bad)_**

**_Rachas de dolor ( streaks of pain)_**

**_Porque tu eres el angel que quiero yo ( because you are the angel that I want)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Cuando estoy fatal ( when I am fatal)_**

**_Ya no se que hacer ( I don't know what to do)_**

**_Ni a donde ir ( or where to go)_**

**_Me fijo en ti ( I look at you )_**

**_Y te siento cerca pensando en mi ( and I feel you close thinking about me)_**

**_El cuerpo se me va ( my body is leaving)_**

**_Hacia donde tu estas ( where are you from)_**

**_Mi vida cambió ( my life changed)_**

**_El Ángel que quiero yo ( the angel I want)_**

**_Coro_**

**_De nuevo tu ( you again)_**

**_Te cuelas en mis huesos (you slip into my bones)_**

**_Dejándome tu beso junto al corazón ( leaving your kiss next to heart)_**

**_Y otra vez tu ( and again you)_**

**_Abriendome tus alas ( opening your wings)_**

**_Me sacas de las malas ( you take me out of the bad)_**

**_Rachas de dolor ( streaks of pain)_**

**_Porque tu eres el angel que quiero yo ( because you are the angel that I want)_**

**_Coro _**

**_De nuevo tu ( you again)_**

**_Te cuelas en mis huesos ( you slip into my bones) _**

**_Dejándome tu beso junto al corazón ( leaving your kiss next to heart) _**

**_Y otra vez tu ( and again you)_**

**_Abriendome tus alas ( opening your wings)_**

**_Me sacas de las malas ( you take me out of the bad)_**

**_Rachas de dolor ( streaks of pain) _**

**_Porque tu eres el angel que quiero ( because you are the angel that I want)_**

Finished Helga went to the stands were her boyfriend was with several questions in his mind that he would ask the blonde and feeling that between his girlfriend and Arnold there was past and that was what hurt but would except her Open with he

_ Now Arnold will sing us mi corazón encantado (my enchanted heart)

Helga thought that if with this Arnold planned to win her back he was very bad at it

_ and is dedicated to Helga. said the teacher

( my enchanted heart)Mi corazón encantado ( opening of dragon ball gt)

**_tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente ( your smile so bright)_**

**_A mí corazón deja encantado ( to my heart leaves enchanted)_**

**_Ve toma mi mano (come take my hand)_**

**_Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad ( to run away from this terrible darkness)_**

**_En el instante que te volví a encontrar ( the moment I found you again)_**

**_Mi mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar ( my mind brougth to me that beautiful place)_**

**_Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí (that when I was child it so valuable to me)_**

**_Quiero saber ( I want to know)_**

**_Si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar ( if you want to dance with me)_**

**_Si me das tu mano te llevaré ( if you give me your hand I will take you)_**

**_Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad ( down a road covered whit light and darkness)_**

**_Tal vez sigues pensando en el ( maybe you keep thinking about him)_**

**_No puedo yo saberlo ( I can't know)_**

**_Pero se y entiendo ( but I know and understand)_**

**_Que amor necesita tu ( what you love need)_**

**_Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás ( and you will find the courage to fight in me)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Mi corazón encantado vibra ( my enchanted heart vibrates )_**

**_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia ( for the dust of hope and magic)_**

**_Del universo que ( of the universe that )_**

**_Que ambicionan todos poseer ( they all want)_**

**_Voy amarte para toda la vida ( I 'm going to love you for a lifetime)_**

**_No me importa si aún no te intereso ( I don't care if I ' m not interested yet)_**

**_Ven toma mi mano ( come take my hand)_**

**_Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad ( to flee from this infinte darkness)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré (no matter what happens I will love you )_**

**_Y quiero que por siempre a mí lado estés ( and I want you to be by my side forever)_**

**_No vale la pena seguir pensando en ayer( not worth thinking about yesterday)_**

**_Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el( I want to know if you 're still dreaming of him)_**

**_En un mar de dudas me perderé ( in a sea of doubts I will get lost)_**

**_Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti ( and I no longer find the path that leads me to you)_**

**_Cuando al fin me logré decidir (when I finally decided)_**

**_A confesar las cosas que siento por ti ( to confess the things I feel for you)_**

**_No se que me lo impidió ( I don't what prevented me)_**

**_Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor ( but today I will fight with all my love )_**

**_Coro _**

**_Mi corazón encantado vibra (my enchanted heart vibrates)_**

**_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia ( for the dust of hope and magic)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Y voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real ( and will show that the love I feel is real)_**

**_Coro _**

**_Voy a amarte para toda la vida ( I ' m going to love for a lifetime)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_Que más da ( what's more)_**

**_Ven ya no tengas miedo ( come don't be afraid)_**

**_Ven toma mi mano ( come take my hand) _**

**_Y busquemos juntos la felicidad ( and let's look for happines together)_**

Helga arrived with Desmond this is about to ask certain things and the blonde was about drink a Yahoo soda

When they were interrupted by the teacher's voice

_ Now Arnold Shortman play us eras tu ( it was you) as Leonel García

When Helga heard that heard that, she spit out her drink and said

_ that son of bitch Helga said angraily coming down to stage again , somthing like backstage calling for Arnold,s attention that he asked for a moment before continuing

_ What do you think you're doing ,the blonde said angraily

_ What do you think I do ,show you that I love you ,with the song that you once sang me

_ You are a son of a bitch

_ Ah you haven't told him What happened between us

_No because you're my past and I don't love you

_ You say that because according to you I hurt you with something that one did not do and two was not under my control

_ Let me be happy with someone else

_ No , I know you still love me

_ Ok I won't do it if you tell him you loved me

_ No i can't do it

_ Then see you later when you're single

_ Damn Arnold

Helga returned to her seat when she met her boyfriend who would ask him the following

_ Helga what happens, why when you were mentioned Hillwood or you listened the song that is about to sing Arnold you were sad

Helga knew she couldn't lie to him

_ It's okey before I met you I loved Arnold that was before he moved to New York then I met you and I thougth I could tear out the love I felt for you

_ You still love him

_ Please do not follow , why you ask

_ It's because when you tell me I love you it doesn't sound true

_ But I love you

_ please, tell me the truth

_ I love you fool

_ I just want the truth, you still love him

_ Yes I I still love him and I don't think I will ever stop loving him she said frustrated

_ that was all he wanted to hear he said rising from his seat

_ were are you going?

_ There's no point in staying if only come to see you and I know you don't love me ,now I ' m going back to Seattle

_Do not go

_ I hope you are happy now without lies

_ But

_ Bye Helga

**_( it was you) eras tu (Leonel García)_**

**_La constante sensación ( the constant feeling )_**

**_De que todo irá mejor ( What will be better)_**

**_Aunque no tuviera explicación( although i had no explanation)_**

**_Ese tono casi azul que tenía toda la luz( that almost blue tone that has all light )_**

**_Y sutil toque de perfección (and subtle touch of perfection)_**

**_Esa voz que me llegaba(that voice the came to me)_**

**_ cuando estaba frente al mar( when I was facing the sea )_**

**_Que calmaba todo en mi interior (that calmed everyting insiste me)_**

**_No estaba en mi imaginación ( I was not in my imagination )_**

**_Coro_**

**_Eras tú la que daba _****_ese mundo ( it was you who gave that world )_**

**_Ese color ( is colour )_**

**_Eras tu con tu amor ( it was you with your love)_**

**_Eras tu es brillo ( it was you that shine )_**

**_Ese resplandor ( that glow )_**

**_La gota de magia ( the magic drop)_**

**En_ ese sabor ( in is flavor)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor ( it was you my love)_**

**_End of coro _**

**_La total seguridad ( total security )_**

**_De que nada iba a fallar ( What was going to fail)_**

**_De que no podríamos fracasar ( What we couldn't fail)_**

**_Esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar ni en la más profunda oscuridad (that luminosity thath will still the deepest darkness)_**

**_Esa nueva cualidad ( that new quality)_**

**_De poder adivinar lo que es falso de lo que es verdad(to able to guess what is false from What is true )_**

**_Han abandonado la ciudad ( they have left the city)_**

**_Eras tú la que daba ese mundo ( it was you who gave that world) _**

**_Ese color ( is colour) _**

**_Eras tu con tu amor ( it was you with your love)_**

**_Eras tu ese brillo ( it was you that shine)_**

**_Ese resplandor ( that glow)_**

**_La gota de magia ( the magic drop)_**

**_En ese sabor ( in is flavor)_**

**_Eras tu (it was you)_**

**_Mi amor (my love)_**

**_Eras tu ( it was you)_**

**_Mi amor ( my love)_**

**_Eras tu ( it was you) _**

**_( scream) Gritó (noooooooooo)_**

**_Eras tu ( it was you )_**

**_Ese brillo ( that shine)_**

**_Ese resplandor ( that glow)_**

**_La gota de magia en ese sabor ( the magic drop is in flavor)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor ( it was you my love)_**

**_Eras tu mi amor ( it was you my love)_**

**_Eras tu ( it was you) _**

Helga felt immensely sad that she left the place and found Arnold, Helga hit in the chest saying

_ Why you do it , why you do it

To which he hugged her that kept asking him in tears until he kissed her

Meanwhile Amber who had fallen in love with Arnold watched the scene irritated

_ It can't be possible I wanted Arnold for me

_ let them they are meant to be together, said a voice behind her

_ Who you are?

_ I ' m Helga's ex boyfriend

_And how does this not bother you

_ Because I know she doesn't love me and apparently they love each other ,we can't do anything if they love each other , any attempt to separete them would be in vain

Returning with the blondes

_ Helga Geraldine Pataky that does not fit you doubt I love you

_ And then why you did you go with that mysterious girl

_ I didn't leave because I wanted and nobody was going with me

_ But what Olga said

_ He was right he didn't leave because he wanted to if not because he had to Olga said she was coming with the couple

_ But What you said

_ I lied to you so you wouldn't to know that Arnold no had choice with you so it occurred to me to lie to saying he was with someone else and then you would forget

_ But Olga, how could you , Helga said when she heard the lie

_ I wanted to prevent you from suffering but I caused you more suffering and you too Arnold since Helga hated you

_ I know you did it so I wouldn't suffer but you started thinking about everything you have prevented if you had told me all these years

_ I know, I know I can't repair the past but you can build a future together

_ And that will do Olga, that will do

_ And with that Olga left two blondes kissing with a new horizon together as it should have always been

End

Frist yo all I would like to apologize for the delay is that if in itself this is most extensive chapter since it has four songs that I have translate and put next to the original lyrics is too much but I not here to excuse my self I just say I sorry for the delay and leaving that I remind you that you can leave a review that I always read them and without more iberius says goodbye


End file.
